Treasure Planet from Amelias POV
by Kitty Petro
Summary: OK people now i have reposted another clasical story. This is the whole story but from Amelia s POV. R & R people pretty pitty please whit the legasy on the top.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

I sat down upon my son's bed, and was quickly surrounded by both him and his three sisters.

"All right, then," I announced with a grin. "Which story would you like to hear today, my children?"

"Ooh! Treasure Planet, Momma!" the four yelled simultaneously.

"That one again? Oh, very well then," I replied, and leaned over to pick up the dog-eared, much-loved book.

"No! Not Uncle Jim's version, Momma," my son demanded.

I frowned slightly, and looked at him curiously.

"Hmm. Well, that's the only one we've got, I'm afraid," I told him.

"Uh-uh, Momma," the boy returned. "Dad told us that you and he met on your trip to Treasure Planet. That's the one we want to hear!"

"Oh, yes, Momma! Please tell us that one," Victoria asked, her big brown eyes pleading.

How could any parent resist those eyes, I ask you? I sighed and sat down upon the bed next to Del, while my girls moved over and sat clustered about me, looking up to me in that adorable way that all children have.

"Now, you lot," I began, putting an arm around Del on my left, and Victoria on my right, "listen and I shall tell you about that fateful trip…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The new misson**

Well, you see… it all began nearly five years ago. My ship, RLS _Legacy_, had just completed a voyage, and was docked at the Montressor Spaceport. As I began to eat some brekfast, I pondered what was next on the agenda for my ship as well as myself.

That was when my First Officer, Mr. Arrow, knocked on my cabin door, and peered inside.

"Good morning, Captain," he said, touching his fingers to his tri-cornered hat's brim.

"Ah, good morning, Arrow," I replied through a rather drawn out yawn. "What is it, old man?"

Arrow looked at me with a serious expression, and began. "I've been contacted by one Doctor Delbert Doppler, who would like to hire a ship and Captain of excellent reputation. He seems willing and able to meet our usual fee, so I thought I'd bring this situation to your attention."

"Well, it's rather difficult to pass up such a voyage, Arrow," I commented. "Did the good Doctor tell you where his eventual destination might be, by chance?"

"Er… yes, ma'am," began Arrow uneasily.

That was most unusual for Arrow, so I prompted him. "Go on, Arrow. Out with it… that's a good fellow."

"Yes, Captain," he continued. "Well, it appears that Dr. Doppler and the young man traveling with him would to hire us to take them to… well, Treasure Planet."

When he said Treasure Planet, I had been in the process of taking a sip of my tea. I'm afraid I gave poor Arrow a bit of a bath, as I spat my tea out in surprise, coughing rigorously. My coughing finally subside after Mr. Arrow patted me several times on the back.

"That's right, Captain. Get it all up," he encouraged.

After having recovered, I looked back at him. "Come now, Arrow… you can't really be serious," I said. "Treasure Planet? Why, that's an old spacer's tale if ever I've heard one."

"That's what the good Doctor told me, Captain," Arrow replied. "Oh, and I very nearly forgot, Captain. They have in their possession a most peculiar holographic map, that they claim shows them the way to Treasure Planet, ma'am."

"A map, you say?" I asked, suddenly very curious. "Oh, very well then," I said in a bored voice, not wanting to let on to being excited. I considered the proposal for several moments, then told Arrow. "You know… this could very well turn out to be a great adventure."

"Indeed it could, Captain," Arrow replied, sedate as always, but his deep-set eyes gleamed with as much excitement as I had.

"All right, then we'll take the good Doctor to his destination. But… only if you continue on with me as my First Officer, of course," I told him. "So, old man, what do you say?"

"I'd be delighted, Captain," Arrow replied, with a smile.

"Excellent! Well, I suppose our first task will be hiring a crew," I answered, already planning the voyage.

Arrow actually looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm afraid that Dr. Doppler took the liberty of hiring a crew for the voyage already, Captain."

"He did, did he? Hmm," I replied, rolling my eyes. Just what I needed, a crew hired by some landlubber. "When do you suppose I might meet this new crew of ours?"

Arrow looked away, and cleared his throat. "Why, just before we leave port to begin, ma'am," he said.

"It just gets better and better. Might I ask when we might be leaving then? Or has our punctual Dr. Doppler arranged all that too?"

Arrow nodded in the affirmative, stating, "September the 17th, ma'am." Arrow finally looked at me. "That is the day after tomorrow, Captain," he observed.

"Bloody wonderful," I replied under my breath. "Well then, I suppose we'd best be on our way then, eh Arrow?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The trip starts**

The day of our departure started rather badly, I fear. And, that was when I got my first look at my so-called "crew".

"Arrow. The Doctor cannot seriously think that I would sail with that lot," I stated scathingly, Mr. Arrow on my left side, as I looked this scruffy, nefarious bunch of spacers over.

"Why, those spaces are the dregs of the spaceport. A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots," I commented rather scathingly. "And, that's at their best, no doubt."

"They are what we have to work with, ma'am," Arrow told me, much to my dismay. I'm afraid I was going to have some words with our good Doctor once he came aboard.

"Never fear, Captain. I'll make sure everything is ship-shape before we leave port," Arrow promised.

I was not happy, but was prepared to make do with what I had. "Yes, old man, you do that," I said. "I will be aloft, if I'm needed." I scrambled up the rigging, and began my inspection of the ship. While Arrow got our "crew" into some sort of order, I began my inspection of my ship---from the tip of the bowsprit to the rail of the poop deck.

By this time, Doctor Doppler and his human protégé had come aboard, and I decided to provide them with a most dramatic introduction. I am, after all, quite acrobatic, and so I descended to the deck with a quite impressive somersault that ended up with my standing before the most surprised Doctor with a rather proud and superior expression on my face. Not giving the Doctor an opportunity to speak, I began my after-inspection report with Mr. Arrow…

"Mr. Arrow," I announced somewhat loudly. "I've inspected this miserable ship from stem to stern, and as usual," I ranted for the Doctor's benefit, of course. "It's spot on! Can you get nothing wrong?" The expression on Doctor Doppler's face was worth all my play-acting.

"You flatter me, Captain," Arrow responded with a smile.

I then turned about and stood face to face with the good Doctor, a gangly looking canid fellow in an ancient looking spacesuit.

"Ah," I began, drawing out that word. "Doctor Doppler, I presume?" I gave him a quick once over.

"Yes, I…" he began to answer, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a bit of fun with him. "Hello, can you hear me?" I asked sweetly, while knocking sharply on the top of his helmet several times.

I'm afraid I couldn't suppress a smile as he became annoyed, and replied, "Yes! Yes, I can", while he tried to vainly to open his helmet's faceplate. "Stop all that banging!"

What fun, I thought to myself, and continued on having my lark. I recognized this model of suit, and decided to be a bit "helpful", shall we say? "Do allow me, Doctor," I began, reaching for the suit's rheostat. "This works so much better when it's right way up, and plugged in. Lovely, there you go!" I set my actions to my words, much to the good Doctor's dismay.

By this time, he had finally managed to take off his silly helmet, and told me, just a bit angrily, "If you don't mind, I can handle my own plugging, thank you!" He shook the plug at me, if you can believe that.

I had to quickly suppress a smile. I hid this by shaking his hand vigorously, and continuing my introduction. "I am Captain Amelia, late of a few run–ins with the Procyon Armada---nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars."

I turned to Mr. Arrow, who stood just beside me. "You have met my First Officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true," I said in rapid fashion.

"But, Captain…" Mr. Arrow began to protest in humility.

"Oh, do shut up, Arrow, you know that I don't mean a word of it," I told him playfully.

It was then that the Doctor cleared his throat and finally spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt all your… lovely banter… but may I introduce to you young Jim Hawkins." He used a hand to indicate the human lad beside him. "Jim, you see, is the boy who found the Treasur…"

Before he could create a disaster of epic proportions, I stopped him by clapping my hand over his mouth!

"Doctor, please!" I hissed, quietly admonishing the canid man. "I´d like a word with you in my stateroom." I led them to my stateroom, and closed and locked the door in our wake.

This fellow needed a lesson on what and what not to say aboard a light ship, and I was just the one to provide him that lesson!

With anger, and an overtone of sarcasm, in my voice, I began, "Doctor, to mewl and blabber about a Treasure map, in front of this particular crew, shows a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic… and I mean that in a wery caring way." Must be polite to one's guest, you know…

The Doctor was shaking with indignation. "Imbecilic, did you say?"  
the Doctor began. "Foolishness, perhaps, but…"

I quickly cut him off. "May I see the map, please?" I demanded, politely as I could.

The Doctor frowned in exasperation, and then looked at Jim, who shrugged. Doctor Doppler waved, indicating the boy should hand over the map.

He pulled a small copper sphere out of his coat pocket, and tossed it to me. "Here," he said ungraciously.

I snapped it out out the air and looked at it. "Hmm, fascinating," I declared, and meant it. The strange copper orb was ancient, yet puzzling. But, that was for later.

I went over to my weapons cabinet, and placed the map within it, while saying, "Mr. Hawkins… in the future, you shall address me as Captain or ma'am. Is that clear?"

The boy didn't answer right away, so I tried again. "Mr. Hawkins?" I demanded, anger tingeing my voice.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, though it was as if he was having teeth pulled.

"That will do," I informed him, and locked the cabinet, placing the key in a pocket of my trousers.

"Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use," I declared commandingly. Then I looked over at the still seething Doctor, and added, "Oh, and Doctor." I then leaned quite close to him, and leveled my most commanding look his way. "With all possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

Doppler's face paled, but for his cheeks that went pink. "Captain, let me assure you---" he stammered.

I cut him off, and continued as if he had said nothing at all. "Let me make this… as monosyllabic as possible… I don't much care for this 'crew' that _you_ hired. They're… What did I call them again, Arrow? I think I said somthing rather good this morning before coffee."

Arrow, resourceful fellow that he was, promptly repeated what I had earlier said. "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am," he repeated.

The look on the Doctor's face was priceless! "There you go… poetry!" I proclaimed slyly, and looked back at the Doctor.

"Now see here!" he began irately, his teeth showing in a snarl of outrage. But I quite frankly didn"t have the time to continue this "delightful" discussion.

"Doctor," I explained, "I'd love to stay and chat…tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch." I then ran a nail over the front of his tarnished spacesuit, and added, "and you have your outfit to buff up." Doppler simply rolled his eyes in obvious exasperation.

"Mr. Arrow," I commanded, "please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Young Hawkins had been investigating, playing with a bit of the ecuipment, when he suddenly looked up to me and blurted, "What? The cook?"

I had many things to do, so I didn't deign to reply to the boy, but merely gave Arrow a look, and he showed the Doctor and the boy down to the galley.

After they had departed, I went into my sleeping chambers and opened the wardrobe, and retrieved my hat. I stood before the mirror next to my bed, and gave myself a quick look-over. Everything appeared in order, naturally.

I headed out to the bridge and once there, rang the ship's bell to signal that the RLS Legacy was ready to depart spacedock.

The crew scrambled up on deck, followed by Mr. Arrow and Dr. Doppler, who wore the expression of eager excitement.

"Well, my friend," I said to Arrow, "shall we raise this creaking tub?"

"With pleasure, Captain," Arrow replied, and began drew in a deep breath and boomed, "All hands to Stations!"

As the crew hurried to comply with his orders, he bellowed again, "Smartly now!" Once the spacers had settled in, he calld out, "Loose all solar sails!"

The spacers and riggers readily complied, and the Legacy's fan-shaped sails furled and bellied in the solar breezes. After a moment, Arrow thundered to the deckhands who held some lines, "Stand by on the braces! Brace up!" The solar sails rippled with light as their energy feed the engines of the light ship.

As we departed space port, we had moved out of the influence of the space port's gravitational fields. This caused the crew to begin to float into the air.

Time to remedy that! I called out sharply to a spacer nearby, my feet two feet off the deck. "Mr. Snuff… engage artificial gravity!" The Flatulan spacer saluted and threw the appropriate lever. This established the ship's artificial gravity fields, and Captain and crew came down safely back to the deck. Oh, with the exception of the Doctor, who somehow managed to land on his head with a clatter.

I had no time to fuss with him at the moment, so I shouted out my next orders, "South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle! Heading 2100!"

The Zirellian helmsman acknowledged my order crisply, "Aye, Captain! Heading 2100." The Legacy heeled over as we assumed the new course.

My blood was humming in my veins. Launches were such fun! "Full speed ahead, Mr. Arrow, if you please," I commanded.

Arrow leaned over to the speaking tube on the bridge, calling to Engineering, "Take her away!"

The Doctor had finally made it back on his feet once more. I knew what was coming, so I tried to warn the poor fellow, "Brace yourself, Doctor," I suggested, not fully paying attention to him, I'm afraid.

A hellish racket suddenly sounded as the Legacy leapt into open space, and, out to the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor had zipped back hurriedly to slam into the bridge's aft bulkhead, parts of his antique spacesuit falling off from the impact.

Once out in open space, we sailed by a flock of mantabirds, and the Doctor finally seemed to be in his element.

"Upon my word!" he observed in awe, "An Orcus Galacticus!" The excitable fellow pulled a camera up from his spacesuit, and aimed it at the space-going leviathan.

"Smile!" he called and tried to snap a picture of one of them. I knew he was courting disaster. He had no idea of what being that close to an Orcus Galacticus could portend.

"Uh, Doctor… I´d stand clear, if I were---" I called out, but I was too late.

The Orca that the doctor had tried to take a picture of had sounded, producing a spume of spatial mucus that spattered the good Doctor from head to toe.

It made for a most amusing sight, and I had to struggle not to giggle, I'm afraid. My humor disappeared just as soon as I heard smarmy deep voice. I narrowed my eyes, and looked down to the main deck. It was our cyborg cook, Silver.

"'Tis a grand day for sailing, Captain," he announced. "And look at you," he continued, "you´re as trim and bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint." He bowed, and I rolled my eyes at his attempts to flatter me.

I was having none of that, and that was for certain. With obvious contempt, I replied, "You can keep that kind of flim–flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver."

The little floating pink blob that was Silver's pet morphed into a little version of myself, and mimicked my last comment twice.

Silver quickly hid his morph under his hat, and put on an injured expression that I wasn't buying for a minute. "You cut me to the quick, Captain," he stated, to which I simply rolled my eyes. "I speaks nothing but me heart at all times," he professed to me.

I had no desire to continue to bandy words with this rogue any further, and to shut him up, I pointed out something I'd noticed before our "conversation" had even begun. "And, by the way, isn't that _your_ cabin boy aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" I pointed out, indicating young Hawkins with a swing of my chin.

Silver looked up in dismay, but recovered very quickly. "A momentary aberration, Cap´n. Soon to be addressed. Jimbo!" he yelled and the boy looked over to him.

"I got two new friends I´d like you to meet," Silver said pleasantly. The boy looked about for these two new "friends", but saw nothing.

Silver got a clever look on his face, before he continued, saying, "Say hello to Mr. Mop… and Mrs. Bucket!" At the boy's crestfallen expression, he began to softly laugh.

I went back to my own room and made an entry in my logbook:

_Captain's Log. Day 1. The 17th of september._

_Today we have began our voyage to Treasure Planet. Mr. Arrow is, as always, my First Officer._

I had just written the last line when Arrow politely knocked on my cabin door, and then made his way inside. He was livid---well, at least for Arrow, he was---and complained irately, "I knew this crew was trouble, Captain. That wretch! Why if I wasn't an officer, I'd---"

It had been quite a while since I'd last seen Arrow this upset. "What is it, old man?" I asked. "What's gotten you so angry, my friend?"

"That Mantavore, Scroop," he began, quickly composing himself. But his deep eyes still flashed with anger. "I caught him trying to kill our new cabin boy, Hawkins. Fortunately, the cook, Mr. Silver, put a stop to it before things became ugly." Arrow looked away a moment, then continued. "I made sure that all spacers know what will happen if I catch sight of any further brawling aboard this ship, Captain."

"You did well, Arrow," I told him. "But keep an eye out for this bunch. I've got a feeling things are only going to get worse, old friend."

"Aye, Captain," Arrow said. "I'll keep my eye on them, never fear…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The past**

Later on, I made my way to the ship's bridge, part of my routine, you see. After assuring myself that all was well with the ship, I ascended the shrouds to the crow's nest. After a few moments, I heard voices below, and paused to listen. It was my new cabin boy, Jim Hawkins and the cook, Silver.

"Well, since the Cap'n has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be poundin' a few skills into that thick head o' yours to keep you outta trouble," Silver told the boy, who scowled.

"From now on, I won't let you out of me sight! You won't eat, sleep, or scrath your bum without my say so," Silver declared, laying down the law for the boy.

"Don't do me any favors!" the boy growled back, but Silver seemed unphased.

"You can be sure o' that my lad," he said. "You can be sure of that.

I continued up to the base of the topsails, and looked out on the beauty of the Etherium. After a while, I heard the sound of someone climbing the shrouds below, and then Hawkins appeared in the crow's nest.

"Good evening, Mr. Hawkins," I said politely.

"Evening, Captain," he replied, clearly scared, and unsure of himself this high up.

"Here," I told him, offering him my hand in assistance.

"Thanks, Captain," Hawkins said, grasping the mast tightly.

"My pleasure, Mr. Hawkins," I replied. He then looked at me and asked, "Can I sit down, ma'am?"

"If you like," I told him, and moved a little to the left down the yard, so the boy could sit beside the mast.

"Thanks," he said again.

"So, Mr. Hawkins…why are you up here, exactly?" I asked, curious.

"Well, Captain…back home, on Montressor, I used to sit on the roof of the Inn to think. Up here seemed to be the closest I'm going to get aboard ship," he explained.

I nodded in understanding, and soon he asked me a question, "What are you doing up here, Captain? I thought a Captain's place was on the bridge or something?"

I sighed and decided to admit the truth. "I'm afraid I was reminiscing about sister." I slipped out the picture I always carried of myself, Arrow and my sister.

"She's pretty," Jim said. "A lot like you, but…well, not the same, if that makes any sense. What was her name?"

"Victoria," I replied. "She was three years older than I." I paused, then added, "She's gone now, you know."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. D-Did your parents take it hard when she died?" he asked in a quiet understanding voice.

"No, I'm afraid that they died at the same time," I replied rather sadly.

He looked confused, and understandably so. I sighed, and explained quickly. "For fifteen years, Victoria, my Mother, and myself lived with my father aboard his ship. This ship."

He nodded, and looked on expectantly.

"One night, we came under attack by a shipful of pirates. My father and his men defended themselves, but my father had my mother take my sister and I below to our stateroom. After looking Victoria and myself in the stateroom, my mother returned to help my father to help defend the ship.

"After what seemed an eternity, we heard a scream outside our stateroom door. Victoria began to call out for mother, and ran to the door. Somehow, she managed to open the door, and ran to our mother's aid. I called after her, but she didn't answer. I had no choice but to go after her. By the time I made on deck, my mother, my father, and my beloved sister were all lying dead upon the blood-stained decks.

"I screamed in rage and despair, and attacked the remaining pirates still on deck. I don't remember that very well…but soon all the pirates were dead. In the process of getting my revenge, I some how managed to save seven other ships in the convoy."

"Whoa," was all Jim Hawkins could manage, his eyes bright with his imagining the battle.

"After that, you see, I was given the my captaincy as well as inheriting my father's ship," I said woodenly as I finished my sad tale.

"I…I'm sorry, ma'am," Jim said with a gulp.

"That's quite all right. It´s ok i said and continued: you shoud get some rest. After what i heard Silver is going to give you mutch work tommorow i said. You spyed on uss Jim said. I just heard from since the captein you under my care part i said and began to climb down.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** The supernova 

The next few days, nothing special transpired. But the nxt day after that, a near castastrope occurred. We had just come within visual range of the star Pellucid, when it---rather spectacularly---went supernova.

I instructed our helmsman, Mr. Turnbucle, to take evasive action in an effort to get away from the exploding star. To my right, I heard Mr. Arrow bellow, "Everyone fasten your lifelines!"

As we sped away, large fragments of star matter began to hole our sails. A few at first, but with greater size and frequency as the shower of matter continued.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" I commanded.

"Secure all solar sails! Brace them down, men!" Arrow yelled and the frightened crew did their level best.

I gasped as an enormous star shard---easily ten times the mass of my Legacy---tumbled toward us on an imminent collision course. I grit my teeth in frustration, and silently urged my engines to greater speed.

I looked up as our lookout, a Mr. Onus, called out, "Captain…the star!" As I leveled my gaze back, the Doctor came up beside me, and announced with a gasp, "it´s devolving into a …black hole!"

Mr. Turnbucle was having great difficulty with the ship's wheel, and called out, "We're bein' pulled in!" The helmsman was then flung away as the wheel spun uncontrollably.

"Oh no, you don't!" I cried angrily, and without really thinking, I stepped over to the wheel, and exerting all my strength, barely regained control of my ship.

A pressure wave then overtook us and shook my poor Legacy quite thoroughly. "Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" I complained, struggling mightily to keep us on course.

"No, Captain…they´re not erratic at all!" Doctor Doppler corrected me. He then shouted an addition, "There´ll be one more in precisely forty-seven point two seconds, followed by the biggest megilla of them all!"

That's it! "Of course," I cried ebulliently. "Brilliant, Doctor! We´ll _ride_ that last megilla out of here!"

Arrow then yelled up to me,  
"All sails secured, Captain!" He gazed at me with trust, waiting for my next command.

"Good man," I congratulated him. "Now, release them _immediately_!" If we were going to have a chance of outrunning this spacial anomaly, we'd need every erg of power we could muster!

Arrow, not comprehending at all, looked at me in surprise, but complied with my wishes. "Aye, Captain," he returned, the wheeled and yelled up to the men in the rigging. "You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!"

This order wasn't universally received with much enthusiasm, I'm afraid. But, I didn't need their enthusiasm…just their compliance with my orders!

Realizing that this idea of mine was most likely going to prove dangerous, if not suicidal, I wanted to make certain precautions.

"Mr. Hawkins," I bellowed to be heard. "Make sure those lifelines are secured…good and tight!" The cabin boy thankfully sprang into action, testing and tightening the crews' crucial lifelines.

"Aye aye, Captain!" he yelled as he worked. After he'd made the circuit around the mainmast, he yelled to me, "Lifelines secured, Captain!"

"Very good!" I returned loud enough to be heard over the din. Another pressure wave overtook us from astern, and I lost my grip on the wheel. Struggling to my feet, I reclaimed the wheel and returned us on course.

"Captain! The last wave…here it comes!" roared Doctor Doppler, his brown eyes wide in fear and excitement.

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents! It´s going to be a bumpy ride!" I ordered, taking a firm grip on the wheel.

I must say that is was blasted eerie for the next few moments. The Legacy was inexorably drawn into the oncoming event horizon of the newly born black hole, and as we slipped into its maw, it became dark…dark as a sunless day. Then, the biggest wave of all exploded at our stern, spitting my poor ship out of its influence like a pea through a straw. The solar sails flared with all that excess power and we safely broke away and into free space once more. We did it! Of course, I maintained my calm demeanor…I was the Captain, after all.

I was secretly pleased when the entire crew applauded me, stamping their feet and cheering. I smiled down beneficiently at them, and then picked up my sextant to ascertain our position. As I walked by to the starboard flying bridge, Doctor Doppler, who was currently extricating himself from some once-coiled lines, exclaimed, "Captain! That---oh, my goodness! That was---that was absolutely--- That was the most---"

Excitable fellow, I silently observed, but simply replied---around shooting the nearby star with my sextant, "Oh, tish tosh. Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful."

He blinked, obviously surprised. "Thank you. Thank you very much!" He smiled, then added in a rush, "I have a lot of help to offer anatomically---uh, anenomically, as-astronomically." He then blushed, and slapped his forehead in response to his fit of being tongue-tied. Actually, I found it rather amusing, and charming, really.

I decided then to make my way to the main deck, and noticed a grinning John Silver, who was talking to young Jim Hawkins.

"Well, I must, uh, congratulate you, Mr. Silver," I told him, making sure the boy heard too. "It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines."

Silver and Jim grinned at one another, and began to gently push each other in the strange fashion of men. Be that as it may, I had other things to worry about.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" I called out. Strangely though, he didn't answer my question. I do believe my heart faltered as that scurilous wretch, Scroop, made his way toward me very reluctantly, holding what could only be Arrow's hat in his claws.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Arrow has been lost," Scroop declared in a soft voice. He then looked over at Mr. Hawkins askance and added, "His lifeline was not secured."

I blinked, realizing that Mr. Hawkins had been responsible for securing the crew's lifelines. Feeling betrayed by fate, I'm rather afraid I was quite angry with Mr. Hawkins.

"No!" Hawkins protested vehemently, dashing to the mainmast. "I checked them all! They were all secured," he declared, his blue eyes running around to the still secured lifelines…until he came to one that was missing. His face paled in shock, and then he looked back to me. "I swear."

I looked down to Arrow's hat in my hands, and tried to say a few words about my best friend, now dead. "Mr. Arrow…was a fine spacer." I had to swallow hard to keep from crying, so great was my sorrow at that moment.

But I had to continue. "Finer than the most of us could ever hope to be." That was a fitting statement about the fine man Arrow had always been. "But…he knew the risks, as do we all."

I wish I could of said more, but to me, grief is a private thing, not to be shared with strangers.

"Back to your posts. We carry on," I declared, and turned and headed woodenly up the stairs to my stateroom. I went to my stateroom and made the following entry in my log:

_Captain's Log. Day 5. The 22 of September._

_Today we reached the star Pellucid, which quite unexpectedly went supernova. We unexplicably escaped with minimal damage. Only one man was lost. My First Officer and dearest friend, Mr. Arrow._

_Also, today is also my 30th birthday…_

As I looked down upon my writing, my vision began to blur, and I put my face in my hands. Captain that I was, I couldn't seem to stop it. I began to softly cry.

"Why?" I asked myself and Fate. "Why Arrow? You were one of the best, old man."

Every year on this very date he had given me a cake, as well as a present. Last year, he had given me a lovely pin that closely resembled my ship. I had just gotten up to go to my locker, when I heard a rather timid knocking upon my door. Now, who in blazes could that be? I was not in the best of moods, I'm afraid.

"May I come in, Captain?" came a voice that could only be our Doctor Doppler's.

"A moment, please," I replied, and wiped my hot tears away, and tried to compose myself as befits a Captain. "Permisson granted," I called. "Come in, Doctor."

The Doctor opened the door, and looked in rather timidly. Surprisingly enough, his coming and his shy expression did much to shake off my funk. He entered and made his way to just before my desk.

"H-How are you, Captain?" he asked, his hands clasped before himself, his brown eyes sorrowful and compassionate.

"I'm afraid that I have had better days, Doctor," I replied, taking my seat.

"I'm sorry about poor Mr. Arrow," he told me, his voice sympathetic.

"It's quite all right, Doctor. Plying the Etherium is a risky business," I told him.

"No. No, I'm afraid it´s really not all right," the Doctor replied, while directing his soft gaze my way. "I know that Mr. Arrow was one of your closest, if not best, friends. Am I not correct?"

I had to nod in agreement with that. Then, quite to my surprise, I then said, "If I had known what would happen this day, I never would of had asked him to come with me on this voyage."

"True," Doppler replied, but then spoke softly to me. "But, he would of most likely of come anyway, wouldn't he?"

"Yes," I replied, turning away as a lump grew in my throat. I would simply not allow this man to see me cry, much as I might like to.

"Come, Doctor. Join me for some tea, if you would," I said, not really believing I said that. The Doctor simply nodded his head, and followed me into my stateroom proper.

"Now, give me a moment and I will---" I began, and opened my wardrobe. As I did, a bevy of brightly colored balloons spilled out into the room.

I'm quite afraid I sniffed back a tear just then, and murmured, "Arrow, your old spacedog…"

Doctor Doppler was puzzled. "May I ask what all these balloons are for?" he inquired.

"It's my thirtieth birtday today," I somehow managed, and saw a small immaculately wrapped box on the shelf within.

"Congratulations, and Happy Birthday then, Captain," Doppler commented with a smile.

I smiled back at him, and then looked at my birthday present. I opened it and inside was a necklace in gold with a pendant of panthigers (a animal that is half Panther, half Tiger) dangling from the chain.

"Oh, Arrow," I murmured, forcing that confounded lump back that was growing in my throat. "He knew that I always loved panthigers," I informed the good Doctor. It was then, looking at Arrow's present, that my resolve broke, and I began to softly weep again. I was ashamed of my behavior, and turned away. Really! Here I was, sniffing and weeping like some school girl.

I felt a warm, gentle hand softly laid upon my shoulder. "There is nothing wrong about weeping for your friend. He was a good man, and deserves your grief," the Doctor said very gently.

Sniffing back tears, I could only look back at the gentle Doctor. As I truly began to cry, the Doctor came and took me gently in his arms and hugged me to him. I know that I wept like a child would for a deceased parent, and I have no idea how long that went on. When I again was myself, I found myself lying on my bed, with a warm blanket laid over me, my pillow beneath my head.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Pirates attack**

The next morning I awoke early. I found that the Doctor must of taken off my coat and boots, to make me more comfortable as I slept. There was no sign of Doctor Doppler, which was a shame, as I would of liked to thank the kind man. Well, enough of that! I arose, and put on a clean uniform. Fit for duty once more, I went to my stateroom proper, where I spotted something lying on my desk. It was a small present of some sort. Curious in spite of myself, I looked upon the card and read:

_Dear Captain,_

_Happy Birthday! Had I known, I would of bought you a more fitting present. However, this tea set is the best I could do on such short notice, I'm afraid. Please consider it your birthday gift from me._

_Dr. Delbert Doppler, PhD._

_PS: If you should like to talk, please know that my door is always open to you._

Laying his lovely note down, I opened his present with the help of my thumb nail. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me, and I freely admit I was quite charmed by the sentiment.

Donning my coat, I went out in search of my comforting acquaintance, the Doctor. I found him moments later on deck, where he was getting some air.

"Oh, Doctor," I called out after him.

He looked over, as I waved him to me. He smiled and moved beside where I stood by the rail.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much for your gift," I told him. I then looked warily around, and seeing no one about---and to show him just how much I appreciated all he'd done for me, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor promptly went pink in the face, and grinned foolishly. Needless to say, I was quite charmed by his shyness as well as his reaction.

"Planet Ho!" the lookout, Mr. Onus then called. The Doctor and I both saw the eerie green, unmistakeable planetoid that could only be Treasure Planet. We looked at one another a moment, and both moved quickly to my stateroom, to get the map, you see.

"Treasure Planet," the Doctor said, shaking his head in excitement and disbelief. "So, Captain, what to do next?" he asked.

I began to answer him, when Jim Hawkins and Silver's pet, Morph, burst through my stateroom door, Hawkins panting like the bellows, his blue eyes huge.

"Captain!" he declared, his chest heaving. "We've got trouble. Big trouble!"

"Do we indeed?" I returned, frowning. "How so?"

"First, I just found out Scroop cut Arrow's lifeline during our escape from Pellucid. He killed him, not me," Hawkins said, ticking one finger up.

"And, the second thing," Hawkins said after a deep breath. "The crew are all really pirates, and they are preparing to mutiny…_right now!_"

My mouth opened, but I shut it quickly. Hawkins' revelation answered many of the things that had been bothering me this entire voyage. Pirates, was it? We'll certainly see about that! I made a beeline to my locker, yanked out my key and opened it up.

"Pirates on my ship?" I declared. "I´ll see them all hang!" I extracted a laser flintlock from my locker and tossed it butt-first to the most astonished Doctor.

"Doctor, familiar with these?" I asked, hoping against hope.

"Well, I have seen…well, I have read…" he stammered, but he didn't finish because he inadvertantly blasted my globe to smithereens. "No! No, I´m not," he finished, distinctly embarrassed. That would have to do, I suppose, I told myself.

I retrieved the treasure map out of the chest in my locker, and tossed it to young Hawkins. "Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life!"

Morph intercepted the sphere in mid-toss, and Hawkins struggled with the pink-hued blob. Then Jim pulled it away and stored it in his jacket pocket.

I then pulled one of my plasma rifles out and activated it. "Avert your eyes, gents. I'm about to give us our way out of this mess," I told them both, and proceeded to burn a large hole in my pristine stateroom's floor.

"Come along, now," I admonished them, jumping down through the hole to the deck below. "Don't dawdle!"

I held my rifle at the ready, while Jim and the Doctor leapt down after me. No sooner had Doctor Doppler landed awkwardly, than we heard a muffled explosion above. Rather than have to explain myself, I simply took to my heels…forcing the two of them to follow after me. After a merry, invigorating chase, I led us to the stairway to the longboat bays.

Flashes of laser fire dogged our steps, as I led the two down the stairways in the nick of time. Doctor Doppler managed it on his stomach after he dashed down the stairs. The pirates began down the stairs and I noticed the Doctor was right in the path of their fire!

I dragged the Doctor through the door and closed and locked it in the pirate scum's faces.

"Thank you!" Doctor Doppler managed to say rather weakly, but sincerely. I melted the door's dogging mechanism with my plasma rifle.

"To the longboats…quickly!" I commanded loudly and emphatically. The Doctor and young Hawkins had made it in the bay, and we all piled into the port side longboat. I stopped for a moment to open the bay doors to facilitate our exit. Moments later, the pirates blasted down the door and entered, blasting away everywhere.

Crouching down behind the protective gunwales of the longboat, I returned their fire, while shouting defiantly, "Chew on this, you pus– filled boils!" Deadly streams of light filled the air, and chipped away at the wood of our longboat.

Much to my surprise, the Doctor beside me took aim, and with one shot, clipped some hunk of machinery neatly, which crashed down on the catwalk, spilling four pirates down to their deaths.

"Did you actually aim for that?" I inquired, not a little impressed. The Doctor looked at the pistol in his hand, then me, and replied, "You know…actually I did!"

I quickly pushed the Doctor's head down as a fusilade of new laser bolts whistled overhead and into our faithful little longboat.

It was then that I saw that rogue Silver shift the lever on the bay controls to close the bay doors. What wretched luck!

"Aw, blast it!" I growled aloud. It was then that I derived another plan. I looked up at the pair of cables that supported the longboat and decided to act.

"Doctor," I told him, quite seriously. "When I say now, shoot out the forward cable. I´ll take this one." That was when disaster---in the form of a playful pink blob of protoplasmic goo---sturck once more. Blast it all!

The pink blob had stolen the map from Mr. Hawkins' jacket pocket, and now that pirate Silver and Mr. Hawkins both were coaxing Morph to come to them with the map. The little blob was torn as to what to do, and so decided to jet down into a coiled up line. Silver seemed to have some sort of problem with his cyborg leg, so it was Jim who got the map before him. Young Hawkins sprinted toward us and the longboat, so as the boy leaped for our craft, I yelled, "NOW!" Both my and the Doctor's aim was true, and both cables snapped, dropping our longboat through the rapidly closing bay well and into the atmosphere of Treasure Planet.

As young Hawkins scrambled frantically aboard, with some help from the Doctor, I hastily initiated the launch of our boat as we free-fell away from the Legacy.

"Parameters met; hydraulics engaged," I said aloud, my fingers flying over the longboat's controls. I had just gotten the sail unfurled and us underway, when I heard the Doctor call out in near-panic, "Captain! Laserball at 12 o´clock!" Wonderful, bloody wonderful…

I heaved the tiller over abruptly in an attempt to thwart their attack. But the laserball was not to be denied, and it slammed into our faithful longboat, smashing its engine and snapping our mast. Some piece of the engine as well as the blast slammed into my left side with enough force to make me cry out in pain.

My side throbbed incessantly, but I had a responsibility both to myself as well as my crew (the Doctor and Mr. Hawkins, you see) to land this crippled longboat as best I could. Clutching the tiller with both hands, I somehow managed to pilot us down. With the assistance of a most helpful helium plant---which slowed us nicely, I slammed the longboat into the surface. We were still going much too fast, and at the last moment, our rugged craft flipped, sending us inverted, where miraculously we stopped with no more than minor injuries.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Treasure Planet**

For a time, I'm afraid we were all too stunned to do much of anything, other than rejoice silently that we were still alive. When eventually we began to stir, I was in no shape to do much to help. Mr. Hawkins and the good Doctor managed to heave the hulk of our longboat's hull up and over, freeing us.

"Oh my goodness," Doppler said just a bit wearily. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

I could not help but chuckle at Doppler's assessment, and added, "Not one of my gossamer landings---" I didn't finish my statement, and gasped as a stabbing pain in my side made me clasp my ribs, and sink to my knees.

"Captain!" the Doctor exclaimed, worried about me evidently. Both he and Mr. Hawkins came to my aid, and helped me back to my feet. I was annoyed with myself for being weak and needing others help.

"Oh, don´t fuss," I chided them both. I ran a hand through my hair which had somehow swung down before my eyes. "Slight bruising, that´s all. A cup of tea and I´ll be right as rain," I assured them both.

I tried to compose myself, but I'm afraid that I was still a bit dazed. I turned to who I thought was our stalwart cabin boy, and said, "Mr. Hawkins." It was then that I realised I was talking to the Doctor, and corrected my error. "The map…if you please," I instructed.

The boy grinned, and reached into his pocket for the sphere-like map. Before he could hand it over, however, the copper-covered sphere turned itself into the laughing figure of the little pink morph.

Surprised and angered, Hawkins yelled, "Morph! Morph…where´s the map?" The blob turned itself into an image of the map jumping into a coiled up line.

"Are you _serious_?" Jim called out incredulously and annoyed. "It´s back on the ship?"

Wonderful. And then…just to make things even more interesing, I heard the unmistakable sound of a longboat in atmosphere. Picking up my rifle, I peered over the wrecked hull of our longboat. Just as I thought, I thought, as I saw a longboat in low orbit a ways away.

"Stifle that blob, and get low. We´ve got company," I declared determinedly and quietly. Then the others saw the longboat too.

The longboat came and went thankfully. "We need a more defensible position," I declared, Captain once more. I removed a laser pistol from my gear, and handed the weapon to our cabin boy. "Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead." The boy was the most fit of us all, after all.

"Aye, Captain," he said, nodding and checking the weapon. He then looked back once at the Doctor and at me, and made his way away from our position.

Then, much to my dismay, the pain in my side flared anew, and I was forced to cry out in pain, so sudden had it come.

Doppler was there by my side immediately, easing me gently to the ground beside the longboat. "Steady, steady," the Doctor said soothingly. Once I was leaning somewhat comfortably against the hull of our downed longboat, he added, "Now…let´s have a look at that." He began to unbutton my uniform jacket.

"Steady on," I declared quickly, somewhat startled. "Just what do you think you are up to, Doctor?"

"I am trying, my dear Captain, to determine the extent of your injuries," he replied, somewhat taken aback by my reaction.

"Ah," I answered falteringly, apparently reading much more into his actions than I should have. "Oh, very well, then, carry on…"

He continued to unbutton my jacket, which was not much fun for me, as each button made my side throb in pain. It was then that I noticed something. Something that made me---temporarily---forget about my pain.

"Doctor, are you aware that you are blushing," I teased, enjoying his obvious embarrassment.

"Yes," he replied, not meeting my gaze. "Yes, I am. But, if you'll excuse my saying so, Captain, I am unused to undressing women, even if they are fearless Captains, such as yourself."

I could not help but laugh, and Doppler even chuckled along with me. He finished removing my jacket, and looked me in the eye, saying, "Now, let's see what's happened to you."

Both he and I looked down at my body, and I wasn't sure who was dreading it more. Myself, because I didn't want to see if I was badly injured. The Doctor…well, by the redness of his cheeks, at least…because, well…never you mind!

After a long awkward silence, the Doctor observed happily. "I don't see any outward bleeding, which is a good sign. I'm a bit concerned about your ribs here on your left side. It looks a bit puffy. Perhaps…" The Doctor blushed again.

"Oh, do go on," I said at last, getting a bit annoyed with the abashed Doctor. "Out with it, man!"

"Oh, very well," Doppler replied. He put on what I'm sure he considered his academic face, and stated. "Would you be so kind as to lift up your shirt?"

"_What?_" I replied in astonishment. "I will do no such thing!"

"Really, Captain," he quietly admonished me, mostly to cut short my sputtering. "I have no desire to intrude upon your modesty. Now, I can either see the injury, or…I must feel it. What is your preference?"

That answer was obvious. "Oh, very well, Doctor. Look away," I said, carefully pulling my shirt up so that he could see my side. Needless to say, that was a very awkward moment for me.

"Ah, you've got a great deal of bruising just under your arm, Captain. As well as some small scratches and contusions. I daresay you've gotten yourself a broken rib or two, dear Lady," came the Doctor's prognosis.

"Really?" I questioned, finally looking down. My side was indeed black and blue, and painful just to look at. For some unknown reason, I moved my hand down…just to touch myself there…

"Captain, I wouldn't---" the Doctor began.

"Gah!" I cried out as I pressed my side, and pain exploded so cruelly that I panted a moment, sweat dotting my brow.

"Yes," Doppler began gently. "Most definitely, a broken rib." He nodded, and I wanted to strangle him! "Maybe two."

I tugged my shirt back down, and with difficulty tucked it back in. "So, what are your recommendation, _Doctor_?" I demanded, with a scowl.

"Well," Doppler returned. "I'm afraid the best I can do, is to make you a bit more comfortable." He then reached into one of his jacket's pockets and extracted a length of rich-looking material.

"Why, that's silk," I said, and then I gasped as he tore it in half with a slithering rip. "Doctor! What in blazes did you do that for?"

He looked at me in curiosity. "Why, to fashion a sling for you, of course. That will keep your arm from bothering your side, Captain." He then knelt down beside me and rigged the sling under my arm and around my neck. "There! How does that feel?"

I adjusted the sling to my liking, and found that I really did feel better. "Much better, Doctor. Thank you," I told him with a grin.

"It was my pleasure, Captain," he returned, bowing his head once in reply.

I looked the surprisingly adept Doctor over in a different light. "I say, you can be a rather helpful chap to have around, my good Doctor," I observed, willing myself not to blush. Somehow I must of managed, for it was the good Doctor that blushed, not myself.

Then we heard a voice and looked up, both reacting. My reaction was to reach for my plasma rifle. The Doctor's was to duck down protectively before me. His gesture was touching, but I'm afraid I only felt he succeeded in blocking my aim!

But, much to our relief, it was only our Mr. Hawkins, returning to our base camp. And, he wasn't alone, I'm afraid. Behind him was a some sort of ancient automaton.

"Who's your new friend, Jim?" the Doctor asked, giving the android a querilous look.

"Oh! Uh, this is Ben," Hawkins informed us. "He's been stranded on this planet for at least a hundred years."

"Nice to meet you both. Sir. Ma'am," the robot replied.

"Charmed," I replied a bit sarcastically, but you must remember I was still in a bit of pain and not in the best of moods.

Ben didn't seem to mind. Mr. Hawkins then informed us that this Ben had a house about a kilometer away from our current position.

"Splendid!" I said and tried to get to my feet. Bad idea, I deduced rather quickly as my head swam. The Doctor quickly moved and helped sit back down.

"I'm afraid that you are in no shape, Captain, to walk such a distance," he informed me professionally.

"Oh, really," I countered. "Do you intend to just leave me here then?"

The Doctor looked quite abashed. "Of course not! Really, Captain…must you always be so difficult?"

I scowled at the Doctor. It was then that Mr. Hawkins lost his composure with the two of us. "Hello! Pirates coming this way…any of this ringing any bells, people?"

"You're right, of course, Jim," the Doctor answered. He then did something that most thoroughly surprised me. Before I could utter one word of protest, the gangly Doctor promptly knelt down and lifted me into his arms.

"Doctor, what in blazes do you think you're doing!" I groused, angry with him, and his presumptions.

"I do believe it's called carrying, Captain," he answered nonplussed, apparently unaffected by my steely scowl.

"I am quite aware of that, _Doctor_," I growled. "I'm perfectly capable of getting along on---"

"Captain," he said, after taking a deep resigned sigh. "Do be reasonable. You know that were I to let you walk on your own, you'd only slow both Jim and I down."

Ouch! It was the truth, but it still hurt my pride to the quick. I'm afraid I will never make an ideal patient…I simply haven't the temperment for it. "Oh, very well, Doctor…have your way then."

"Thank you, Captain," he replied graciously. I grit my teeth at that. He irked me to no end…I couldn't even find a reason to be remain angry with him. Grr!

After nearly a half an hour, we weren't even half way there. I now was very glad that the good Doctor had insisted on carrying me, despite my protests. I was exhausted, and I hadn't even been walking.

I flicked quick glances at my bearer, the Doctor. I am a slight woman, but I am a fully grown woman and weigh something. But, the Doctor didn't complain or show any signs of weariness. Perhaps I had once again misjudged this man, I thought, and laid my head to rest against his shoulder. By the time we finally made it to Ben's home, I was drowsing in the Doctor's arms, and not feeling too well at all.

Through my haze, I heard the android mention something about apologizing for the mess. Well, he was an android, I figured, and wasn't programmed to be a housemaid or anything.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Ben gushed, glasping his hands together rather girlishly. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?"

Suddenly it occurred to me that he was thinking that the Doctor and I were, shall we say, an "item". What a ridiculous notion, really…

Then this odd construct produced a tray with two vessels containing what appeared to be oil of some sort. "How about some drinks for the happy couple?" he offered excitedly.

The Doctor found a suitable spot atop some springy moss, and laid me gently down. I was touched by his care; of how he laid his hand behind my head so that I felt nothing as I leaned my head against a smooth old boulder. Doppler then removed his jacket and replied to Ben, "Ooh…uh, ooh, no, thank you. We don't drink…" He then rolled up his jacket and placed it behind my head as a pillow. What a sweet thing to do, I thought…and to think he hardly knows me…

"…and we're, uh, we're not a couple," he finished, looking down at me with concern. I smiled up at him, suddenly very glad that he was here with me, right now. He smiled down in reply, and we both seemed to search one another's eyes for a lingering moment. If I had been more lucid, I most likely would of blushed, but…well, I was wounded remember?

It was obvious that I wasn't the only one thinking along those lines, as the Doctor nervously cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Look at these markings," he began. "They're identical to the ones on the map! I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

Well, if the good Doctor could change the subject, well…so could I! I tried to sit up awkwardly, commanding, "Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who approaches---ooh!" The pain in my side robbed me of further speech. I eased back down, with the Doctor gently assisting me.

"Yes, Yes," he told me gently, but brooking no further argument. "Now listen to me: stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still."

Finally! So this man does have a backbone, I deduced. I decided to have a bit of fun with him. "Very forceful, Doctor," I told him with a grin. "Go on…say something else."

However, before the Doctor and I could exchange even another word, Ben spoke up. Blast that mechanical troublemaker and his timing anyway!

"Look! There´s some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas! We´re over here!" Ben bellowed down to whomever it was he was seeing. Unfortunately, it was my mutinous former crew, and they put forth such a barrage of laser fire they had poor Ben dancing like some puppet on a string.

Mr. Hawkins began to return the pirates' fire, and then I dimly heard Silver's voice yelling, "Stop wastin' yer fire!"

The mutineers' ringleader then yelled up, "Hello up there!" He then paused, and then continued to speak, "Jimbo, if it's all right wit' the Captain, I´d like a short word wit' yeh!"

Jim Hawkins looked back at me. Before I could say a word, Silver bellowed up, "No tricks, just a little palaver."

I was decidedly not happy. I knew what that piratical rogue was trying to do. "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless," I groused aloud, my anger tangible. "Pestilential…" I began heatedly.

"Captain," the Doctor chided me, and to made me lie back down and save my breath.

Hawkins, on the other hand, grinned in satisfaction, saying, "That means that he thinks we still have the map!"

Despite my better judgement, the boy left to parley with that rascal Silver. I was so tired and my ears couldn't quite hear what they were saying to one another. Then Silver and our Mr. Hawkins began to exchange heated words.

"Doctor, what are they saying?" I asked, just a bit plaintively.

The Doctor listened, his floppy ears perked up. Nothing your ears should have to hear," he replied, his face paling a bit. Then Jim Hawkins returned and sat down across from the Doctor and myself.

"Mr. Hawkins…what is going on? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to figure a way to come out this alive, ma'am," he told me rather bluntly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Pirates take command 

When the night had finally fallen, I was decidedly delirious. "Gentlemen," I began woozily. "We must…stay together, and…and…oh."

I'm afraid after that point, everything rather became a blur. I shudder to think of what I may of said in my delirium.

When next I achieved consciousness, I found the Doctor gazing down at me in worry. His expression changed to one of happiness as he noticed I was now awake. He laid a gentle hand upon my forehead, checking my temperature.

"You've had a fever, Captain," he informed me. "But it appears to of past. You're still a bit warm, but you seem to be well on your way to recovery."

I smiled, glad to be lucid once again, but I was weak. "Where are Ben and our good Mr. Hawkins?" I asked.

"Ben and Jim found this back way out of here, and are even now trying to lay their hands on the map," Doppler told me. "Never fear, Captain…Jim is a most resourceful lad, he'll find a way."

The Doctor found something for me to eat, and after a few minutes I began to feel a bit stronger. I sighed, beginning to relax, when I heard a strange sound across the room.

"Doctor," I said quietly. "Do you---"

Then, from out of nowhere, a band of pirates appeared. They swiftly set upon the Doctor and I, and regretably, neither of us could fight back. That wretch Silver must of loved this ironic twist of fate.

"Ah, now…where is Jimbo," the cyborg pirate asked nicely enough.

"That is none of your buisness, sir!" the Doctor replied indignantly.

"Look, Doc," Silver explained patiently. "You can tell me what I wants to know, and you'll be my guests, and no one will harms yeh. Or I can ties you both up and simply waits for Jimbo to return…"

Silver read the situation exactly right. We were in no position to resist…other than not giving the rogue the information he so dearly wanted. So…before we knew it, both the Doctor and myself found ourselves bound and gagged, and sitting on the floor.

Predictably, our Mr. Hawkins and Ben returned with the map in hand. I felt badly for the young man as he saw that Silver had outfoxed him.

"You're just like me, Jimbo," Silver said. "You hates to lose." The map was quickly taken from him. Silver gloated up until he tried to open the map. After four failed attempts, he handed it back to Mr. Hawkins and told him to open it.

Our Jim was foolish…brave, but foolish. He just glared at Silver. The cyborg worked his cybernetic arm until a laser pistol appeared. He cocked it for effect, and said, "I'd get busy."

Mr. Hawkins was in a quandry and looked to me and the Doctor for help. I shook my head to tell him no, to not open it at any cost. But, quite unexplicably, the boy opened it anyway. I watched in fascination as a green light issued from the sphere, and displayed a glowing path for the pirates.

Silver laughed in triumph, and said to his fellow pirates, "Tie 'im up and put 'im with the others."

But just as he said that, the light abruptly swept back into the sphere and it closed and dimmed. Mr. Hawkins---bless his soul!---said, "If you want the map, you're taking me too."

Silver chuckled to himself, and then declared, "We take 'em all!"

The trip began. We all were put into the last remaining longboat, and proceeded to follow the strange glowing green path across the width and breadth of the planet it seemed.

Finally, we encountered an impenetrable wall of vegetation, and Silver halted the longboat.

"From here, lads, we go afoot!" he declared to all.

Silver instructed the biggest and fattest pirate, one Meltdown by name, to remain behind to guard the Doctor and myself. We watched with a bit of trepidation as the large party left, hacking their way through the jungle foliage. After a few minutes, they disappeard from sight.

And there we sat, just the three of us in the longboat. The Doctor, myself, and the obese, slovenly pirate with had a laser pistol. We were at a loss of what to do, I'm quite afraid. The Doctor and I were had our hands tied behind our backs, although we were no longer thankfully gagged. Escape seemed impossible for we two, I told myself.

We sat there for quite a while, the solitude only interrupted when we felt a little rumbling rattle the longboat.

Surprisingly, the fat pirate moved to the boat's prow, busily eating something. It was then, for first time since we'd been taken from Ben's place, that the Doctor began to talk.

"All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this," he said mournfully. I turned my head to listen, feeling sorry for the gentle Doctor. "I´m just sorry I couldn't have been more helpful."

What was this man talking about? He'd prevented us from being crushed by a black hole; cut down four murderous pirates with a single shot; nursed me back to some semblence of health…and yet he's blathering on about being _useless_?

"Don´t be daft," I told him truthfully.  
You´ve been very helpful. Truly."

The Doctor appeared to not of heard me, and continued on, "I feel like such a useless weakling…" he groaned. Then, he went quiet, which surprised me greatly. Before I could inquire to if he was all right, he added on last curious thing, "…with abnormally thin wrists."

I worked hard to not grin triumphantly as I felt the Doctor's hands work next to mine. The good Doctor had himself a plan. To this day, I feel enormous sense of pride for Delbert Doppler in what he was about to do.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate," he began, his now free hands still hidden behind his back. "Yes, you," he added when the slovenly pirate deigned to look at us.

"I have a question," Doctor Doppler began. "Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny–tiny head…or is it that your head is too teeny–tiny for your big fat body?"

Good show, Doctor, I said to myself…surprised but proud of him.

The pirate---on the other hand---was simply furious! He lifted the gangly Doctor by his jacket lapels into the air. "I will pummel you good," he threatened, his ham-sized hand balling into a fist.

"I´m sure you will!" Doppler said hurriedly, but confidently. "But, before you do, I have another question?"

The Doctor had someone managed to gain custody of the pirate's laser pistol, and pushed it's barrel quite deliberately deep into the rolls of fat in the pirate's burgeoning stomach.

"Is this yours?" Doppler asked most politely. The pirate looked down, and was at a loss for words…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The escape**

Dr. Doppler forced our new pirate ally to untie me, and then made him sit down on the center most bench. He quickly handed me the pistol, and quite securely---utilizing both of the ropes that had once secured us---tied the scoundrel up.

Moments later, much to my surprise, a group of several pirates came running back to the longboat. They took one look at my face, and surrendered almost immediately. We were in the process of tying up the last of the pirate scum, when Ben appeared and yelled frantically to the Doctor and myself that the planet would self-destruct in four minutes and two seconds.

"Not much time, my friend," I told the Doctor.

"Yes, we'd better hurry, Captain," he agreed, and smiled when he realized I had called him my friend.

We rocketed off in the longboat, back to the Legacy as fast as I could manage.

While Ben showed the pirates to the ship's brig, I sat down on the floor of the bridge, resting my back against the mizzen mast.

"Very well, Doctor, take the helm," I commanded in my very best Captain's voice.

"Um, how do I phrase this correctly?" Doppler said with a wan grin. "I don't know how to steer a ship, Captain."

I sighed, but nodded my head. "Well, then it's high time you learned, Doctor Doppler. Go on, stand behind the wheel and do as I tell you."

The Doctor proved a fast learner, and was doing an all-together fine job of piloting. "Captain?" he called back to me.

"Yes, Doctor?" I answered, thrilled to have my Legacy back again under my feet.

"As the planet is scheduled to explode---most likely killing us all in the process---please call me Delbert," he asked.

"Of course," I replied, feeling touched. "Just as long as you call me Amelia…just as long as we're both alone, that is."

"Thank you, Captain," he returned, then grinned foolishly. "I mean, Amelia."

I must admit, that at that moment, the sound of my name never sounded sweeter.

"Jimmy, off the port bow!" Ben announced a moment later, and the Doctor, with my assistance of course, piloted the Legacy over to pick the two of them up. Strangely enough, Mr. Hawkins and Silver seemed to be quite friendly with one another now.

"Aloha, Jimmy!" Ben yelled in excitement. "Hurry, people…we got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds until planet destruction!"

Having retrieved our missing cabin boy, the Legacy prepared to streak away to escape Treasure Planet's potentially catacylsmic self-destruction.

"You´re doing fine, Doctor! Now, ease her over gently! Gently!" I called helpfully to the Doctor.

Mr. Hawkins and Silver made their way up the gangway to bridge deck, and I told Ben, our stand-in navigator, "Take us out of here, metal man!"

"Aye Captain!" he replied and re-engaged the engines, sending our ship jetting along the rapidly ruinous surface of the planet.

Silver made an attempt to thank me for saving his sorry hide, using as flowery a terms as he could manange.

"Captain," he said with a thankful grin, "you dropped from heaven in the nick of---"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver," I told him resolutely, and turned back to help the Doctor.

To our horror, some large piece of debris streaked past, and hit the mizzen topsail, taking the top third of the mast as well as the sail with it. The debris fell with a crash to the deck, completely annihilating our portside laser cannon.

"Mizzen sail failed to mobilise, Captain. Thrusters at only thirty percent of capacity!" Ben reported hastily.

The Doctor began to think aloud. "Thirty percent? But that means..." The dear man looked at me, and said sadly, "We´ll never clear the planet's explosion in time..."

Our Mr. Hawkins seemed to be weighing some course of action, then looked directly at me and said, "We gotta turn around!"

"_What?_" I exclaimed in obvious surprise. I must say I was frightfully confused.

Jim shook his head in determination, and looked back at me as he now rummaged over the demolished cannon. "There´s a portal back there that can get us out of here!"

The Doctor---rightfully so, I thought---was perplexed by Jim's observation. "Pardon me, Jim," he began calmly, "but doesn't that portal open onto…" Here, his voice broke in obvious indignation, and he quickly bellowed, "…_a raging inferno_?"

"Yes…but I'm gonna change that. I´m gonna open a different door!"

The Doctor looked over at me with a most doubtful expression. "Captain, really, I don't see how this could possibly---"

Silver cut him brusquely, anger tingeing his voice, "Listen to the boy!"

The Doctor looked at me, desperately trying to mask his obvious fear, and gave me an encouraging smile. I could only smile back wanly. Things weren't looking too promising, I'm afraid…

We watched as Silver helped Jim construct what seemed to be some sort of extraordinary transport device. What in blazes were those two up to, I thought desperately?

Ben called out in a shriek, "Fifty-eight seconds!"

It was then that Mr. Hawkins, standing atop his most unusual mount, blasted away from the Legacy on a tail of flame and smoke.

Silver turned to the Doctor and I and bellowed irately, "You heard 'im! Get this blasted heap turned round!"

I may not like Mr. Silver, but I could see no other viable alternative to our inevitable deaths. In short, I knew he was right.

"Doctor," I commanded kindly, "head us back to the portal!"

"Aye, Captain!" he answered promptly, bless his heart!

Then next minute proved to be the most exciting and harried ride I've ever had the pleasure to be involved in. The Doctor drove marvelously, for a beginner, and I yelled orders when I deemed them necessary. I could tell both of us were under tremendous pressure, and were feeling just that.

As a huge shard of the exploding planet loomed into our path, I called out, "To the right! THE RIGHT!"

The normally reserved Doctor then looked back at me and bellowed, "I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?" I was shocked by his response, but then grinned helplessly, quickly stifling a bout of the giggles.

Then, to our delight and wonder, a green-edged triangular portal blossomed into life before us. Our young Mr. Hawkins had done it! What a remarkable young man!

Doctor Doppler flew us into the influence of the portal, as Silver and I kept a worried eye open for our young hero. I feared the worst, when I saw no sign of the boy. We lunged through the portal, trailed by the spectacular destruction of the fable Treasure Planet.

My heart began to beat once more as I saw young Hawkins whisk his peculiar machine in a sweep past our bow, as everyone aboard---from the pirates in the brig to the Doctor and myself cheered exuberantly.

Mr. Silver couldn't just let the moment go unheralded and boomed triumphantly, "He did it! Didn't I tell you the boy had greatness in 'im!"

The Montressor spaceport loomed most delightfully before us, and I fear our emotions got the better of us all. Before I knew what was happening, I had seized Delbert in my arms and hugged him tightly. It felt so wonderful to be alive, and well, safe in his wondeful arms. In a moment, we got the better of our emotions once more and hastily released one another. But, I could tell that he and I felt more then just congratulatory toward one another. I would have to get to know this shy, yet dashing when he needed to be, Doctor of Astronomy better… But, first, there was a matter of getting the Legacy safely to port once more…

As we approached Crescentia, the good Doctor and I made our way down to Mr. Hawkins to congratulate him.

"Unorthodox…but ludicrously effective," I stated with a clever smile. "I´d be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you."

Delbert shook Jim's hand again and again, smiling brightly, "Wait until your mother hears about _this_!" he crowed, then composed himself a bit. "Of course, we'll have to downplay the life–threatening parts." While Ben and Jim had their moment together, I felt Delbert put his hand lightly on my shoulder and look shyly and warmly at me. I felt a warm wonderful feeling, despite my injuries, that made this whole trip worthwhile somehow…

The Doctor and I made our way back to the bridge to bring the Legacy in, and Mr. Hawkins disappeared below decks…hopefully to escort Mr. Silver down to the brig with the other pirates.


	10. Ending

**Ending**

"And that, my loves, is what _really _happened at Treasure Planet," I concluded. I then looked down to my children, who had listened to every word of my tale.

"But, Momma," Victoria pleaded. "What happened after you and Daddy got back safely?"

"Ah, that," I said, smiling at my eldest daughter. "Well, after I had recovered from my injuries, the Doctor---that's your Father, of course---and I got married. After a suitable amount of time after, I delivered four healthy, adorable children, and now had myself the family I had always wanted."

"But, whatever happened to the pirates, Momma?" my son asked, tugging gently at my sleeve.

"Hmm. Well, Mr. Silver somehow escaped before we ever made port. The others were remanded into the Montressor constables' custody, and are now---undoubtedly---serving some time in some penal colony somewhere," I reported.

"Jim's mother, your Aunt Sarah, reopened her new inn, though I'm quite unsure of how she managed that. Jim, thanks to my recommendation, began his naval career at the Interstellar Academy, and is now a respected Captain with a ship of his own. I blush to say it, children, but your Uncle Jim called his ship, the RLS Amelia…since I was so instrumental to him in getting him into the Academy," I told them all.

"Now, you lot…it's time you went to sleep," I instructed firmly. They complained, but I stood by my decision, and they reluctantly complied. I kissed each of my children good night, tucked them into their beds, and then closed the door.

As I stood by the door, I hear my son whisper to his sisters, "All right…now have we heard that story from both Momma and Dad´s point of view. Tommorow, let's go see Uncle Jim, and get his side of the story!"

"Yeah," thrilled Victoria, obviously liking the idea. "I hope he's got a good story too. But, do you think that will be enough? Maybe…we try finding Silver. He'd---"

I re-opened the door and declared in a quiet determined voice, "If I found out that you have tried to find that pirate---you know, the one that almost killed me, I will be forced to ground you all until your thirtieth birthday. Is that clear?"

"Oh, yes, Momma," returned a much subdued Victoria, who pulled her covers up to her chin.

"Yeah, Mom," groaned my son, realizing that adventure would be off-limits.

"Good night, my loves," I told them all fondly.

"Night, Momma!" they called back, as I closed the door, and made my way to the library and my husband, Delbert.

The End 


End file.
